


Coffee Guy

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy at Kurt's favorite coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Coffee Guy  
> Pairing: Kurt/Sam  
> Rating: R/15+  
> Summary: There's a new guy at Kurt's favorite coffee shop.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Glee, Sam/Kurt, coffee shop!au, Sam works at Kurt's favorite coffee shop.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Hey, sweetie, your usual?"

Kurt nods, "thanks Jen, I'll have a chocolate muffin too. I know they're the devil's food but I need the sugar rush."

Jen moves away to get his order and Kurt spots a new guy behind the counter. When she returns, Kurt nods in the cute guy's direction. "Who's he?"

"New guy, Sam. Hands off, I saw him first."

Kurt just smiles. "I don't think he's on your team. Did you see the look he gave that last guy? Though if tall and built is his type I'm out of luck too."

Jen laughs as she rings up Kurt's order.

"Keep the change," he jokes.

"Yeah I'll go on a spending spree with my one dollar."

Kurt heads to class, he loves living in New York but college is hard work. When he first moved here he thought Mr Right would be waiting but all that's happened are a couple of one night stands, some more enjoyable than others. Still his friends are nice and very sociable which is why he needs the sugar hit today. He'd been out with Dave and Lisa last night and even though they got home relatively early he and Dave had talked until three in the morning.

The following morning Kurt goes to Cassidy's Coffee Emporium again. It's a rather grand name for a small coffee shop but they do great coffee and Kurt finds it less sterile than the chain stores. He's never met either of the Cassidy siblings who own the place but he met Jen the very first day he came in here. She's part talented barista and part agony aunt but it's only fair because she comes to Kurt with all her fashion questions. Jen smiles at him and he waves her away, luckily she gets the hint. He'll thank her later.

Sam is checking something in the fridge but notices Kurt a few moments later. He smiles and asks for Kurt's order. Kurt tries flirting and gets nothing in return. Sam is either oblivious or not interested. He brushes Kurt's hand when he passes him his macchiato but that could just be accidental. Kurt smiles, "thanks." He's thrown back to his high school days momentarily, not sure if Sam is polite or gay. He might smile at all his customers. New York is a lot more liberal than Lima but it's still not wise to hit on a straight guy.

The following day is a Saturday and Kurt appreciates the lie-in. He has breakfast at noon and goes on-line for a bit. He's got a paper due, no reason he can't work at the Cassidy's with their comfy chairs and cute boys. They've also got no wi-fi which means Kurt can't procrastinate on Twitter or Facebook. He hopes Sam will be working today, Jen only does Monday to Friday but Sam mightn't be on the same schedule as her. Kurt grabs the notes he needs and shoves them into his bag. He's got a notepad somewhere with scribbled lecture notes. He finds it on his desk under some magazines and takes it. A few pens and two highlighters later and he's out the door. He's in luck, the corner table is free and Sam is at the counter. Kurt tries to tell himself that it's a genuine smile just for him.

"Hi, macchiato again?"

"Yes please, Sam. I'm Kurt by the way."

Sam shakes his hand, "nice to meet you. I can bring it over to your table if you'd like."

"Sure, thanks."

Kurt gets his notes organised or at least tries to. Some of his handwriting just looks like scribbles on the page. Sam puts the cup and saucer down in front of him

He looks at Kurt's textbook. "Lots of study to do?"

"A paper due on Wednesday. Trying to make my notes into some sort of logical discussion."

"Good luck, give me a wave if you need a refill."

"Will do." He watches Sam walk away, perving on guys is not going to help him focus. Kurt does concentrate after that and actually gets some work done until Sam comes over about an hour later.

"You mind if I sit here for my break?"

Kurt beams, realises that's probably a bit full-on and reins it in. "No, I don't mind."

Sam sits and Kurt closes his book. The conversation is slow at first but Kurt finds out that Sam moved around a lot as a kid and that he's been in New York for three years. Kurt says he's from Ohio and mentions that he used to be in the school choir. Turns out Sam was in his school's drama club, actually several different ones at different schools. After that they talk about their favourite shows and all the different ones they've seen. They keep talking until Sam's break is over. Kurt opens his book again but does share a few looks with Sam instead of reading.

When he hits a bit of a mental block Kurt decides to leave it for the day. He actually got a fair start at it. He packs up his notes slowly hoping Sam will come over to say goodbye. Sam waves as he's leaving but that's it. Later that evening when he's taking his notes out of his bag the receipt from Cassidy's falls onto his bed. There's some writing on the back of it. It's Sam's number and a please call which is underlined. Kurt picks up the phone and calls Dave.

"Remember cute coffee guy, the blonde one with the gorgeous smile I told you about. He kind of asked me to ask him out today... Well it was a please call me in a note... I don't know, Dave... Maybe he was nervous about asking... So is it okay to call him right away? Maybe I should wait but if I want to call and he wants me to call... I was thinking of asking him to dinner... Okay, I'll ring him now... Of course I'll tell you what he says, though I'm pretty sure it's going to be a yes... Thanks, Dave."

Despite the almost guaranteed yes Kurt is still nervous as he dials. It's answered after two rings.

"Hello."

"It's Kurt."

"Hi."

Sam sounds happy to hear from him. "You're lucky I kept my receipt."

"Yeah, cos you only come into Cassidy's on a daily basis."

"I could have met the man of my dreams this weekend and be taken by Monday morning."

"Possibly," says Sam teasingly, "but I know you have a paper to finish so I guessed you'd be staying in."

Kurt laughs, "good point, though if I were better organised I could have taken you out tonight."

"Where would we have gone?"

"To dinner maybe or a club. Dinner would be nice, get to talk some more."

Sam's quiet for a moment and then sighs softly, "dancing is good but I like your dinner idea. Maybe next weekend."

"Seems like a long way off."

"Yeah it is but you'll still be in for coffee right?"

"Course, coffee is my one vice."

"I'm on the early shift Monday."

"I'll be there."

They say their goodbyes and when they hang up each of them smiles broadly in their empty bedrooms. Kurt finds that he can't focus on his notes and instead plans what he'll wear for the week. He and Dave go to Burger King and Dave listens patiently while Kurt talks about Sam and the note and every detail of their phone call. When Monday morning arrives he's more excited than he has ever been about getting up early. Sam isn't behind the counter and Jen teases that Kurt looks so disappointed to see her.

"Don't worry, Kurt. Sam just took an early break."

When he leaves Sam is waiting outside.

"Hey."

"Hi, Sam."

"Thought I could walk you to the corner."

"I'd like that."

They don't say anything but Kurt switches his coffee to his left hand so he can let his arm brush against Sam's as they walk. They pause at the corner causing people to look at them in annoyance.

"Have a good day, Kurt."

"You too."

"Same time tomorrow?"

Kurt nods. They have two more two minute dates that week and on Friday Sam gives Kurt two chocolates to go with his coffee. He gives Sam's hand a quick squeeze before they part ways.

Sam is working on Saturday till four so has less chance to be nervous. Kurt tries on and discards lots of different outfits. The first few minutes of dinner end up being awkward small talk as they place their orders but after that they find their groove and the conversation flows easily.

"Want to come back to mine for coffee?"

"Coffee or 'coffee'?" Kurt asks with air quotes.

"Well this is like our fourth date now but either one is fine with me."

Kurt rests his leg against Sam's under the table, "so walking me to the corner was all so you could have your wicked way with me?"

"Yep. No seriously I don't mind but I'd love to kiss you and I'm not confident enough to try that here."

Kurt wants that too, he's been tempted to reach across the table and take Sam's hand. Sam moves his leg slightly, brushing against Kurt's. He's totally going home with Sam. Kurt asks for the bill and then belatedly realises that Sam might have wanted a dessert. "Sorry about that. Did you want to get something?"

Sam shakes his head, "I'm good to go."

"Was that supposed to sound dirty?"

Sam laughs, "not intentionally no but now that I know you have a dirty mind I'll work on my innuendos."

They catch a cab fairly easily and are both silent in the cab and on the way up to Sam's apartment. When Sam closes the door he looks at Kurt like he's about to pounce and Kurt's stomach flips. He takes a step closer and close his eyes. The kiss is soft, slow and so very moreish. Sam breaks the kiss, Kurt smiles and pulls him close for more kissing. Sam's tongue pushes against Kurt's and then he pulls away, momentarily capturing Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt steps back leaning against the wall not minding in the least when Sam invades his personal space and pushes against him. Kurt wraps his arms around Sam who trails kisses down Kurt's neck. Finally one of them mutters bedroom and it ends up being well worth skipping dessert for.


End file.
